As I Lay Dying
by applemysteries
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the Vampire Diaries.
1. Pretend

Authors Note: This will be a series of one-shots, and since I love love LOVE that episode name I decided to use it.

Summary: Based off the funeral scene in 2x21 I was so pissed that Matt wasn't there, and this is based off of that rage.

Warning: Spoilers for 2x21.

* * *

><p>She wondered if it stung for Elena, Matt not being there to support her during her time of need. They'd been best friends, but, Caroline guessed that everything changed.<p>

Tyler wasn't here, but it was evident that didn't matter to anyone but her. Tyler wasn't expected to come to things like this, like Matt was. Matt should have been there. Granted, Caroline was pretty sure Matt was teetering on various edges, several of which involved him wanting to kill a bunch of the funeral attendees, including the humans. Maybe even her. Maybe even Tyler.

A jolt of fear ran through Caroline at the chilling thought and shook through her body, Bonnie squeezed her hand tightly in comfort, assuming incorrectly that her jolt was out of tears she was trying to hold back. Caroline chased away her bad thoughts, she had to be a supportive friend, not a self-centered bitch. This was a _funeral _for crying out loud. She'd better act like it.

Caroline squeezed Bonnie's hand back, and threw her a small sad smile for good measure. Maybe she was jumping into the whole mourning thing with a little too much energy but that was always her style wasn't it? Well, used to be her style.

The little gang of black clothing clad people started walking foreword, each grabbing a singular rose to lay across Jenna's grave. Elena's small form wracked with tears as her and Jeremy stood side by side starting at there own personal family graveyard. This time when a jolt shot through Caroline. It was a dry sob, and for the second time she wished Matt was there, to support Elena, and to support her.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Caroline whispered into the phone, not sure if calling during someones wake was appropriate or not. (<em>Then again, she didn't figure ditching and not coming at all was either, and that was exactly what some people -Damon- had done) <em>

"Caroline," Matt sighed. "Why are you calling me?"

Anger flared up in Caroline's veins, the need to protect herself and Elena, and suddenly she didn't really care about ediqiute, she was going to shout as loud as she wanted and everyone else could just deal with it.

"Why am I calling you?" Caroline shouted. "Jenna's dead Matt! Elena invited you to the funeral and you were to busy doing what, signing a check so you couldn't go be supportive? She was your _best friend! _And I don't care who you're mad at me because guess what Matt, Jenna didn't know either, and she isn't acting like a spoiled five year old," Caroline paused as she felt all eyes -especially Elena's- on her, and her voice cracked. "Matt it was for Jenna, and you couldn't be bothered to show up, we all cared when Vicki was found, Elena would have liked your support."

Caroline snapped the phone shut, wrapping her arms around her waist. She wanted Tyler to be there so he could comfort her and let her pretend that everything was going to be alright. But instead, another body crashed into her arms in a suffocating, binding hug of friendship, tears falling down her check's just like Caroline's.

"Thank you," Elena whispered softly, squeezing tighter.

Caroline returned the embrace, she needed a good hug right then. "What else are friends for?" She joked softly.

"You're right, Matt should have come, but he made his choice, we have to respect that." Elena said sniffling.

Caroline allowed herself a smile, pulling away from Elena, so that maybe Caroline's smile would spread. "No we don't."

And they laughed. A distorted sound that meant for now, they could both still pretend.

* * *

><p>Reviews are lovely... (:<p> 


	2. Matters of the Heart

Authors Note/Summary: Just because parts of it seems like it, THIS IS IN NO WAY BASHING DAMON. I love Damon, and I love Stefan, and I love Katherine. This is from the point of view of Katherine, so I am trying to show Damon through her eyes and she's conflicted on him. The last line (which you shall have to read) is meant to be a bit confusing, because she does love both of them after all, so it's however you want it to be about that it's about. Haha.

Warning: Spoilers for 2x22 and mild spoilers for and 2x12.

* * *

><p>Katherine wasn't sure how to feel. A part of her was loving what Stefan was going through, rejoicing in the fact that evil Stefan would choose her over Elena, no doubt about it. Only problem was, Evil Stefan would be like Damon. And Katherine didn't love Damon, did she? Not like she loved Stefan.<p>

Stefan who was good and pure, even when it came to matters of the heart. If you were evil, he tried to fix you. She'd come to adore that sense of wholesomeness, something which Damon lacked. Love clouded him, and Katherine didn't very much like it.

The fact of the matter was, she _liked _what Stefan was doing. Sacrificing himself in order to save his brother. If Stefan had been bitten would Damon have made the same choice? Would Damon have even looked for a cure? Katherine didn't think so, after all Rose is dead, and she was with Damon.

Suddenly, no part of Katherine likes what Stefan's going through. And right when she feels utterly selfless for the first time in years, Klaus whispers of leaving. She'll be free. Katherine snatches the blood, and runs. She never thinks of Damon.

But then, as she runs outside she freezes, and Stefan comes to mind. His sacrifice for Damon, and the look in his eyes when she ran outside. The look of defeat. He's giving up _everything _for him, and if Damon dies…

She hesitates, contemplating. She can lie to herself, say she doesn't care but she loves both of them. Not to the same extent, but enough. She loves Stefan enough, and that was isn't a lie, no matter how hard she tried to make it.

So she runs to the Salvatore house, and once there she'll lie and say she owed Damon one, when she'll know, that she's being selfless for Stefan.

Besides, after all, she loves him, and theres a chance he might die.

* * *

><p>Reviews are lovely...<p> 


End file.
